Crystalline Times
by xKari-nekoXx
Summary: Takes place meanwhile animeverse of fma and beginning of dgm. Edward Elric and his brother were sent on an irrelevant mission, which pisses Edward off . While confronting a certain someone, two 'suspicious' people caught his eye. And of course, nothing good comes when Ed's curiosity is piqued. Rated T because this is fma and dgm combined! cover not mine
1. Prologue

✦Crystalline Times - Prologue

Edward yawned loudly as he stomps noisily towards Mustang's office with his brother in tow. He was rather excited, actually, but the mission he returned from last night had drained him dry of positive emotions. Physically, though. "Brother, I already told you to sleep instantly last night, didn't?" The echoing voice of Alphonse scolded lightly when he heard his older brother yawn.

Edward grumbled a small "yes" as he scratches his head sheepishly. The blonde was still a bit tired even though he had slept in. And the fact that he was called...a short sized material by a certain Colonel last night when he returned was also a reason he slept a bit later... Just memorizing that already made Edward pissed again.

As always,the blonde kicked open the door, now with new found energy. And it was worth it once hearing an annoyed growl from the 'Bastard Colonel' as Edward 'kindly' dubbed his superior. Mustang massaged his temples and said, "Did you _have _to kick open the door, Fullmetal? Unless you're size is a hindrance and lower body strength is needed?" Once he spoke the second sentence, the Flame Alchemist smirked, taunting tone etched in his voice.

Que ranting.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED MIDGET THAT CAN EVEN BE STEPPED ON BY AN ANT?!" Edward yelled, back to his normal energetic(?) self.

And of course Alphonse held his brother back from having Colonel's head dumped in his personal dumpster. "Lem'me go, Al! He deserves it! Lem'me go!" With his brother thrashing around, Alphonse sighed, exasperated. "Calm down, brother...he didn't mean it like that..."

"Of _course _he did! He's saying that I'm too small to even open the _door_!" The older of the brothers hissed. "Yes, Fullmetal, calm down. You do want to know where you'll be needed to go for the stone, yes?" The raven haired man said with a(suddenly) serious tone as his eye brow rose. Hearing those simple words were enough for Edward to calm down and shut up.

Alphonse slowly let go of his brother once he confirmed Edward won't try to murder their superior. Mustang beckoned for them to come in. Edward trudged in and settled on the couch while Alphonse closed the door behind him and stood next to the couch his brother sat. "Well?" The Fullmetal Alchemist inquired impatiently.

"It seems like there's also someone who can phase through almost _anything." _This piqued Edward's interest. A person who can phase through almost anything? Now that's just ridiculous.

"That someone who saw it is probably delusional or drunk. It's not-" "You're already assigned to investigate, Fullmetal." The golden eyed boy growled and glared icily at the Colonel. The bastard just_ knew _full well in how to push his buttons. He's got no time to investigate superstitions that aren't true, he needs to get his and Al's body back. Well, at least his brother's body.

Edward glared at his superior for a few more minutes, the Colonel not backing down. Until the teen gave in, "Fine. But you owe me big time, bastard!" before standing up and dismissing himself, with Alphonse left to ask for where to go, apologize and close the door behind him.

Mustang only stared anxiously at the door where his subordinate exited. He cared like a father Edward never had.

* * *

><p>"Stupid bastard, assigning me on a mission without me knowing..." Edward kept muttering incoherent words as he glared outside the window of the train he and Alphonse boarded. The younger brother stared anxiously as much as an armor could at his pissed off brother. 'I<em> know the only reason he's reluctant to do this mission is because he wants to get our bodies back...but...I'm worried...He hasn't managed to get enough sleep lately and...<em>' Alphonse's worried thoughts were put to a stop as he heard a soft snore from his brother. Focusing on Edward, the soul bounded armor chuckled at his brother's antics. Edward may have matured a whole lot, but he's still a kid.

* * *

><p>"Ahh...I'm already hungry..." Edward whined once they got off the train station with his brother. "Why didn't you get breakfast <em>before<em> we left, brother?" Alphonse sighed, his brother _is _older than him, but it seems some things just don't change. "That bastard pissed me off that I forgotten my breakfast!" Edward yelled, then his stomach grumbled and Edward instantly dropped to the ground. "Ahh! Brother!" "So...hungry..."

Edward sighed contently as he patted his full stomach with his auto mail hand covered with a white glove. "That felt better..." Edward mumbled, taking out a few dollars* out of his pocket and nonchalantly giving it to a random worker of the restaurant. Alphonse sighed. "Don't do that ever again, brother, it scared me." He said, getting up from the chair, followed by Edward who mumbled a soft "sorry".

While walking, they(sadly) coincidentally ran into their..._teacher_...and Sig.

"Sent on another mission, hm, Edward...?" Izumi greeted, rather creepily. Both Alphonse and Edward shrank under Izumi's piercing eyes. "Ye-yeah..." The short teen squeaked out. If there were anyone to scare him who he had a good(?) acquaintance with would be his and Al's teacher...followed by Riza.

Izumi spared another sharp glare at the brother's way before sighing. "Be careful, okay?" Their teacher said softly, eyes now holding a motherly shine for the two. "Ah...sure teacher..." Edward muttered softly, slumping his shoulders slightly, glancing to the right, avoiding eye contact with both Izumi and his brother.

"Yeah, we'll be fine! With your teachings, both me and brother will surely get our body back!" Edward heard his brother's determine reply to Izumi's plead. The blonde quietly winced and clenched his automail hand. He promised Al they were gonna get their bodies back, and it'll happen. He just has to finish this troublesome mission, prove the Colonel that _no one _can phase through anything, and they're back on track.

"How troublesome, R..d... We became messengers for the Ho...culi and The ..rl, rather boring I must say..." A voice said. Edward's eyes instantly sharpened and searched for the source of the voice once he heard 'Homunculi'. "Well, at least that fat one was a bit fun, ne, ..ki~?" A sing-song childish voice said. '_There!_' He thought triumphantly as he spotted a man with curly black hair, wearing...thick glasses, a white long sleeve shirt with suspenders and black pants, a cigarette between his lips talking with a young girl with spiky dark bluish hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a frilly white dress shirt, a red ribbon neatly tied by her neck, short black frilly skirt and black&pink striped stockings swinging a...pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top...?

The two were about to round up to an alleyway and Edward checked back to see his brother, teacher and her husband glancing away from him at something...unimportant. So Edward quickly moved through the crowded streets towards the two mysterious people, muttering soft "sorry"s along the way.

"Ed?!" Alphonse's hollow voice yelled out for his missing brother once he noticed his absence.

The teen was already through the crowd and was shadowing the two people when he heard his brother's desperate calls; he glanced back and muttered a soft "sorry" before continuing with following the raven head and the young girl. They rounded a dark corner, Edward following them quietly. Well, Edward _was _following them until he rounded the corner saw nothing. No one. Not a single breath but his own. '_They disappeared? No, there has to be an explanation...maybe they noticed me and hid...? Or maybe...-_' "Maa, Tyki~ Look~! Someone was trying to tail us~!" Edward snapped out of his assumptions when he heard the voice of the young girl.

The teen clapped his hands and transmuted his right arm into its usual blade, and glanced back, expecting to meet glasses and blue eyed. But instead,

He met two pairs of glaring golden eyes piercing him.

* * *

><p><span><em>Preview✦<em>

_[Allen: Edward here seems to have attracted unwanted attention. And unwanted is rather terrible...]_

"Maa, Tyki, don't take all the fun~...How about we send him in my dreamworld and while that we can drop him in our world~? Wouldn't it be more fun to see him suffer along more people, Tyki~?" The grey skinned girl asked her male companion, licking her lollipop casually.

"It _would _be more fun..." Tyki considered it as he smirked and retracted his Tease.

_[Edward: Hmm...This chapter is also when me and Allen meet...and...]_

"Huh?" The whitette rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"I asked in whether are you alright?" The silver eyed teen asked again, right arm extended to help the blonde up. "Ah...yeah. I'm fine, absolutely fine..." The golden eyed boy replied, excepting the outstretched hand.

_[Edward&Allen: Akumas...]_

Edward was abruptly shoved behind Allen, "You can't save it like that, remember?!" The whitette reminded the blonde.

"It's useless!"

An imaginary rock with the word "useless" written on it fell on top of Edward. '_I__ think I finally understand how he feels, now..._' The blonde thought miserably, memorizing the time Riza called Mustang useless...

_[Edward&Allen: Next on Crystalline Times - Midst of Dimensions]_

_[Pitiful Akuma, let your soul be saved!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Author-san's chatroom✦<strong>

**_Author-san joined_**

**_Kanda Yuu joined_**

**_Allen Walker joined_**

Author-san: _Hahah! I manged to make you join, BaKanda!_

Kanda Yuu: _Urusei! I'll slice you when I see you...And what's up with the stupid shit preview?_

Author-san: _*cries* Sh-shut up! TAT_

Allen Walker: _x__Kari-nekoXx-_san _doesn't own D. Gray-man and Fullmetal Alchemist, Katsura Hoshino-_sama _and Hiromu Arakawa_-sama_ owns their own_ _animes/mangas._

Author-san: _*stops crying* Thank you, Allen-_chan~_! Ja ne, minna-_san~_!_

**_[The preview is slightly different. Due to the fact I mistaken episode 1 and 2 of dgm anime...but it's fixed now...]_**


	2. Midst of Demensions

**✦Gabyotaku: **Thanks for the compliment! And the review! I didn't really think that _Crystalline Times _would be reviewed that early, to be honest. When I read your review, I instantly started on chapter 1! :3

**✦SwordsDeath: **And I'll make sure it stays good! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! ;D

**✦Otomi Nazakawa: **Oh, really, Mei-_chan_? I actually thought you've read various Xovers before mine...O3o

* * *

><p><strong>✦Thank you to: <strong>Gabyotaku, HeartXCrossbones, Otomi Nazakawa, SwordsDeath, michaela. page .77** for adding this story in favourites✦**

**✦Thank you to: **Boo4Moo, Choumei, Gabyotaku, Ktteddy, Otomi Nazakawa, SilverDreamPhoenix, SwordsDeath, The Weirdo In The Corner, XHikariSoraX, michaela. page .77 **for adding this story in alert✦**

* * *

><p><em>The teen clapped his hands and transmuted his right arm into its usual blade, and glanced back, expecting to meet glasses and blue eyed. But instead,<em>

_He met two pairs of glaring golden eyes piercing him._

* * *

><p><span>✦Chapter song - <em>Eien no Setsuna, OnOff_

✦Crystalline Times - Midst of Dimensions

.  
>He was confused, shocked even. Edward unconsciously held his breath as he took in the appearance of the two people in front of him.<p>

One of them was a tall grey skinned man, golden eyes narrowed, a tiny beauty mark(which was surprisingly noticeable) under his left eye, black curly hair, wearing rather expensive clothes and a top hat, smoking nonchalantly.

While the other was a young grey skinned girl with spiky dark bluish hair, golden eyes filled with fire he was rather familiar with, a white frilly dress shirt, a red ribbon neatly tied by her neck, short black frilly skirt and black&pink striped stockings, a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top, seeming to be...floating...beside her.

_'Who the-?_ '

Wait.

Pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top? _Floating_?

"Road-_tama, Tyki-sama_, you should just finish the brat_, _lero~. He _is _just a brat, lero~." The pumpkin rambled on, unfazed by the fact he was the main attention of the group.

The pumpkin just spoke.

It just _spoke_.

But of course, Edward didn't notice the fact because he was rather busy with working up in what the umbrella said and realized something; The fucking pumpkin just called him a fucking brat.

The _fucking_ _pumpkin_ just called _him_ a _fucking_ _brat_.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED SHRIMP THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN USING A MICROSCOPE?!"

The two people and the living umbrella in front of Edward blinked.

...

Tyki's cigarette fell and he burst into hysterical laughter, followed by Road who giggled like a small child. Lero...eh, he pretty much cackled along his master and mistress.

"He-he thought th-that Lero called hi-him small! *giggle* Oh, Tyki! This is just too good!" The uncle, niece and umbrella calmed down and the man nodded as a reply in what his younger looking companion said.

"Well, that was entertaining, blonde, but I believe-" Before Tyki can complete his sentence, Edward charged in and _tried _to stab the man, only for his hand to _go through _the man's stomach without harming him _at all_.

The Fullmetal Alchemist spun back sharply to meet a grinning pumpkin umbrella, a smirking Road and an unamused Tyki staring back at him. The man with a top hat took a cigarette and lit it with his lighter, pocketing his lighter back in his pocket. "Ah, so naïve, sweet tooth would've _loved _to fight you, but you seem rather..._weak_."

Edward growled menacingly. Road giggled. "He _is _naïve~ Would be fun playing with him ourselves, ne, Tyki~?" The girl said, boarding the umbrella and taking out a lollipop nonchalantly.

Tyki hummed in agreement and held out his hands and muttered one syllable, "Tease." _butterflies sprouted _from his open hands and those _butterflies_ swarmed Edward.

He slashed, slashed and slashed, but he didn't seem to have even hit a single one.

Seeing this, Road pouted.

"Maa, Tyki, don't take all the fun~...How about we send him in my dreamworld and while that we can drop him in our world~? Wouldn't it be more fun to see him suffer along more people, Tyki~?" The grey skinned girl asked her male companion, licking her lollipop casually.

"It _would _be more fun..." Tyki considered it as he smirked and retracted his Tease.

Their victim panted slightly, sweating all over. '_What the heck are they?_ ' He wondered, feeling a shudder climb up his spine. It...it felt as frightening as if he were fighting the Homunculi themselves...Only...they...

Road hopped off Lero and stood in front of her blonde victim, smirking sadistically.

Now that she was a bit closer, Edward can see...seven four pointed stars carved on her fore head. He suddenly felt light headed, and black spots started to appear in his vision. He only heard one last thing before succumbing into darkness, "Sweet dreams, **Edward Elric**..."

When Edward opened his eyes, he expected to see the alleyway, or even the familiar white ceiling of the hospital room. But instead, he saw...checkered fields? What the heck? The blonde shot up to his feet but immediately regretted it, it felt like the room was spinning. He then considered to just sit down, _slowly_.

He clutched his head, oh, it felt like hell in there. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." A familiar voice echoed behind the confused teen. The blonde glanced sharply, and another painful sensation went through his head and he met a...doll? That seems to be apart of the checkered field...

The doll looked familiar enough, it looked exactly like the girl he saw before the alleyway. Pale complexion dark blue eyes.

"I heard a lot about you, Edward Elric. It's just as they said; Blonde, braid, golden eyes, red coat, black trousers and tank top, and a short complex." She smirked.

Edward only hissed. His head was pounding enough and he didn't want to go through another splitting sensation only because of his short complex.

"I will make your _nightmares come _**_true..._**"

Edward blinked, and he was in a...hospital room. And...Al, not the armor one, the child of a brother he knew, had his head on the bed sheets with his arms pillowing it.

"A-Al...?" The older brother asked hesitantly, using his now _not _automail hand to reach out for the boy. Alphonse shifted, and opened his eyes lazily. "Wha...?" Al rubbed his eyes and yawned.

After getting adjusted to the light, he can see Edward. Up and alright. Al's face lit up immensely, and his smile was so bright it was almost blinding. "Brother!" The boy exclaimed excitedly, capturing his brother in a bear hug. Well, it wasn't as suffocating as it used to when he was trapped in armor, but still, Alphonse was quite strong.

Edward wrapped his arms around Al as well. He teared up. Is this even real? Is it true that he and Al were back to normal? That they're able to live normal lives again? This isn't just an illusion...?

_"I will make your _nightmares come **true...**_"_  
>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++✦<p>

"Al..." The teen mumbled quietly after they broke their hug. Alphonse stared at his brother expectantly, beckoning him to continue. "Am...am I really here, Al...? Am I real...? Is it true...?"

Alphonse stared anxiously at his brother who looked like a young scared child. What is he talking about? "What are you talking about? You're here. I'm here. Don't you remember?" The youngest held his brother's hand to prove his point. Edward stared longingly at their hands, and let a small genuine smile slip onto his face.

He leaned back on the pillow and muttered a small, "Maybe I don't..." as he stared ruefully at the blank ceiling.

"...The doctor said you're able to dispatch from the hospital today..." Alphonse tried helpfully. The Fullmetal Alchemist glanced at his brother, and grinned happily. "Let's go."

Before they can actually leave, Edward had to take a medicine. With needles. The Elric brothers took around an hour before they finished the treatment. Edward was as energetic as he always was, things never changed.

While walking by the pavement, Alphonse spotted a cat on the road, and went for it, by then there were no cars ore anything, but Edward was still worried. "Al, I don't think-"

It all happened so fast.

Al was on the road, helping the cat when suddenly a truck rammed into him.

Blood of Edward's only family splattered on the road and some on his cheek. The truck didn't even stop. Edward can't believe it. He glanced at the truck that killed his brother, and he saw a doll on the roof of the truck. Edward knew it was _her_, but he wants to help his brother first, he tried to run to his brother, really, he did, but passersbys held him on his spot, leaving Edward to break down, thrash about and call out his brother's name desperately.

They just got their bodies back. And it was all over once Alphonse had gone.

**"AL!"**

A blinding light attacked his eyes, and Ed had to use his...automail...arm to block the offending light. '_So it wasn't real...all an illusion...but it felt so real..._'

_"Edward..."_

'_Huh_..._?_ ' He can recognize that voice any where, even though it's been four years, he can still remember the voice of his and Al's beloved mother.

_"Brother..."_

'_...Al..._' "Al?! Mom?! Where are you?!" Edward bellowed desperately, glancing around, then he finally could make out a shape of a woman and an armor a few feet away.

_"Edward, how could you...?"_

Ed's happiness instantly drowned once heard the broken and disappointed voice of his mother. "I...I..."

_"How could you, brother...?"_

Ed's breath hitched once he heard his brother's voice. Sad and broken. It's killing him inside just hearing them. "Al, I'm... I'm..."

_**"Do you not care about us, EDWARD?!"**_

**_"I'M SORRY!"_**

.  
>.<p>

"...right?"

The blonde snapped to his senses when he heard the unfamiliar voice.

A boy possibly around his age with a pale complexion, white(or was it grey...?) hair(he can still see the hair even though the boy tied a bandanna...possibly to hide it...?) framing his face wearing an outfit a tourist would wear, silver eyes giving away the fact he was worried.

"Huh?" The whitette rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"I asked in whether are you alright?" The silver eyed teen asked again, right arm extended to help the blonde up. "Ah...yeah. I'm fine, absolutely fine..." The golden eyed boy replied, excepting the outstretched hand.

Silver eyes widened slightly as their hands touched, and Ed felt like something just hit him, _hard_. How can he forget his right arm was automail?! Gah! He felt like a total idiot now!

Once he got up(with the help of whitey), Edward quickly retracted his hand and dusted himself off. "Well, thanks for the help and all, but I gotta go." He said hurriedly, already walking off.

The white haired teen stared, unamused at the blonde who seemed a bit lost after he only walked a few feet away. "You _really _don't know where you're going, don't you?"

Edward stiffened and glanced back at the teen who helped him up. He gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "No...?"

The other teen only smiled, "Allen Walker." The blonde seemed confused at the sudden statement. "My name. My name's Allen Walker, you? I should at least know your name since we're gonna have to travel together for a bit."

"Edward. Edward Elric...You can call me Ed."

.  
>.<p>

"So, basically, you're Master made you travel alone? And almost killed you with a hammer, just because he doesn't want to go back?" Edward asked incredulously after hearing Allen's story.

It was already dark, and as Allen said, they were traveling together. To fill in time, they exchanged stories. With a little lies on Edward's side, not that Allen needed to know. The latter explaining about what exorcists of the Black Order do, adding that the Black Order isn't the only organization that is under the Vatican and infiltrates Akumas, a supposed machine made out of grief, and under command of the Millennium Earl, the Vatican's arch nemesis and vice versa.

They were currently boarded on a cart that was occupied by a circus troupe. The circus troupe were rather friendly, especially the woman with a bunny head and the man with a clown suit who gave them food.

Allen nodded pathetically as Timcanpy settled by his shoulder.

Edward was still rather curious about the little golem and had a sudden urge to take it apart(if possible) and reattach it...Great, automail freak seems to have rubbed off on him!

Winry...

The blonde's expression turned to a rather somber one and Allen noticed this. "Hm? Ed, is something the matter?" The whitette asked anxiously. The boy in question shook his head and muttered something under his breath, then grinned reassuringly at Allen. "I'm fine, just thinking about my friends..."

"Ah..

In a different location of England, Big Ben dinged.

Mist surrounded a building rumored to be cursed in the dark night. A woman in a police uniform stared at the building, brown wavy hair swaying slightly along with the cold wind.

"Say, did you know? They say that several people disappeared here!"

"It's not in use right now, so vagrant travelers often spend the night there. When morning comes around, the travelers are no where to be found., only their clothes remain."

"It's cursed, because of what happened two years ago..."

The wind picked up, her brown hair and overcoat swayed freely along with the wind. The woman spared a last glance at the building with dark blue eyes through thin rimmed glasses and started walking forward.

"Hey, are you really going in?!" The woman's partner inquired in disbelief from the gate of said building. He, to be honest, was afraid of the rumors himself.

The brown haired woman halted and glanced back at her partner. "There's been a flood of complaints from the townspeople." She stated matter-of-factly.

"They say people go missing and such."

"Yeah, because it's cursed!" The man exclaimed fearfully, still clutching the steel fence as if it will protect him from any evil.

Moore stared, unamused that her partner _actually believed _in the occult-like rumor, she deadpanned, "Charles, is that really how an officer of the law should act?"

Moore tightened her officer cap and said dismissively, "It's just a silly rumor some idiot started. This place isn't cursed!"

Charles seemed hesitant as sweat rolled down his cheek, but gave in anyway, "Alright, then..."

The door made a creaking sound as Moore opened the door with ease and entered without hesitance, Charles not far behind.

Moonlight seeped in the building, windows broken with shards scattered around the floor along with rubble.

"Goodness, it's derelict!" Charles commented apprehensively.

"Do you think travelers really stay in a place like this?" Moore asked her partner, not believing that a place_ this_ ruined would actually be considered a shelter for the travelers.

Suddenly a yell broke out and Moore instantly spun around, "What?!"

Charles leaned against a wall and stared fearfully at his feet. "M-my leg!"

Moore went closer, and by closer inspection, it was just a harmless little cat. Picking the harmless animal up, she informed her partner, "It's just a cat."

The brunette looked up in alarm when she heard squeaking and flaps of wings echoing the building. Moore tried running away, but to no avail as bats suddenly swarmed them. She screamed when something scaly wrapped around her neck and something rubber -and _very _painful, mind you,- wrapped around her left shoulder.

Charles panted heavily as the swarm of bats had been cleared out along with Moore, "Are you alright, Moore?" No reply.

Charles sat up and looked around the now vacant building, "Moore?"

Said woman had been exerted in a small room on the second floor of the building, and took a sharp intake of breath as she was not-so-gracefully shoved in a chair.

"Got you!" Young male voices exclaimed triumphantly in perfect sync, bats still surrounding them.

As the bats started to disperse, one of the male voices spoke sheepishly as the rubber material loosened its grip on Moore, "Eh...Allen..."

"A-a human?!" The other exclaimed in confusion as both materials slowly let go of the dazed officer.

"What are you doing here?"

_CLINK! CLINK!_

Before the males can react, gloved hand and scaly hand were cuffed together. "Huh?"

"How dare you!" Moore scolded distastefully as she shook her head slowly to rid of her dizziness and both of the males sweat dropped at her out burst.

"And a police officer, to boot?!" She continued, sounding rather enraged. Reminding one of the males about certain two someones and the blonde one(as far as the dim moonlight allowed her to see) shuddered slightly.

The white haired one instantly held up his hands in defense, nudging the blonde slightly to do the same, and surprisingly, he did so as well, "We-we're sorry! We got carried away, and didn't notice!" the last sentence was exclaimed by the whitette.

"Um, uh, we were trying to catch that cat..." The white one tried again, making Moore taken aback slightly by the statement.

The moonlight started to shine a bit brighter, and Moore was given a better look of the two boys. The white haired one had porcelain white skin, a red scar marred across his left eye, silver eyes and wearing a green bandanna and a travelling outfit. The blonde was a bit pale himself, golden eyes bright and telling her he held a goal he's determined to reach, blonde hair in a braid, wearing red coat, white gloves and black top and trousers.

"Um, we're really just travelers, right, Ed?"

"Ah...yeah...we are."

"Oh. are there really such unpleasant rumors surrounding this place?"

'_How'd we got ourselves in this situation...?_' Ed wondered, unamused. He and Allen were cuffed together and tied by the window. Due to not having an extra handcuff, Moore just used another rope and tied it along the window as well. With Edward in an uncomfortable position. He was currently sulking in why the heck did Allen get the chair but _he _didn't? Since Edward didn't seem rather cooperative, Allen was left to explain themselves.

"We just came to this city today, and while we were passing through here, this stray cat ate something dear to me." Allen explained, glancing pointedly at the fat cat which was licking its paw casually. "We've been looking all over for it." He ended, giving Moore his best innocent smile, while Edward just stared at Moore with an annoyed look.

Moore just stared at the two boys, unfazed at the annoyed look her way and the innocent angel. Seeming to not be letting go the two boys any sooner.

Seeing this, Allen began to panic slightly. "I-it's true! It was given to me by my Master, and I really can't afford to lose it." The silver eyed teen explained hurriedly. Ed gave Allen his best sympathetic look. From the whitette's stories, his Master is like the devil incarnate. Almost scarier than Izumi and Riza combined. And that's saying something.

"Master? And where is he?" The police officer inquired.

Allen glanced sideways, sweating slightly. Ed was _really _sorry for his friend...wait, friend? When did-never mind...

"Well, he went missing in India..." Allen mumbled as his face darkened visibly.

The cat chose that moment to leap onto Allen's lap and successfully gaining the attention of two enraged teens. "This is all your fault!" They accused the fluffy animal, the latter only meowing and(somehow) grinned smugly at the two.

Observing the interaction, Moore sighed. '_They're just kids_.' "Anyway, I'll go get my partner, so wait right here." She commanded.

Ed rolled his eyes, '_Yeah, as if._' and stared with annoyance at the fluffy cat.

Said cat suddenly meowed towards Moore and a shrill yell broke the rueful silence, followed by the squeaks and flaps of startled bats outside.

On a spur moment, it felt as if the whole building was quavering. Moore looked ahead in disbelief, "W-what?!"

She quickly barged open the door and ordered once again, "Both of you stay here!" before exiting the room hurriedly, shutting the door behind her.

The quavering had stopped once Moore went down the staircase. Halting, she looked around abruptly, "Who's there?!" she called out strictly.

Her body stood stiff and her dark blue eyes widened in horror. In front of her was her partner tied to a pole, struggling with blood-shot eyes.

"Ch-Charles..." The female muttered apprehensively. To say Moore was frightened was a tolerance. Because after a few moments, her partner's body dissolved into black bones and it dispersed into dust, creating some sort of smoke. Leaving only his ragged clothes...

"No...It can't be... The rumors were true." The only police officer muttered, walking forward hesitantly.

She halted in her steps as she suddenly felt as if she were unable to breath, clutching her neck, she bent down, "What's this? It hurts..." The brunette managed to choke out.

Allen appeared from behind and used his bandanna to cover Moore's nose and mouth, startling the police officer as she was pulled into a sitting position on one of the steps of the stair case.

"Be careful," The white haired teen said seriously, all childishness of him from before wiped cleanly off his face "this gas is poisonous." He then directed a sympathetic glance in the way of where Charles suddenly dispersed, "He was killed by an Akuma."

"A-Akuma...?" Moore managed before losing conscious.

"Miss?!"

"Oi, Allen! Found it!" "_Meow"_

* * *

><p>"When he comes back I will give him a <em>big <em>greeting..." Izumi muttered as she sipped her tea.

It's been almost one day since Edward disappeared, and the mission still wasn't completed. So Izumi decided to let Alphonse stay in her house until Ed returned. And obviously, the blonde still hasn't come to Izumi to ask in where Alphonse was, worrying the latter in whether his brother was even still in the face of earth. Izumi comforted the boy trapped in the armor like a mother, with a little death promises for Edward when he returns, making Alphonse chuckle.

The soul bounded armor sweat dropped when he heard his teacher muttering curses and profanities towards the missing boy. "Eh...teacher..."

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Are you sure Ed's alive?"

_CLINK!_

Alphonse stared at his teacher who abruptly smacked her tea cup onto the saucer, almost breaking it. The atmosphere had gone several degrees lower, and it was rather hard to breath, even though technically Alphonse didn't need to.

"Alphonse Elric."

"Ye-yes...?"

"Don't ever, and I mean ever, think that, Alphonse. Once he returns, you two can be all giddy giddy, then I'll beat him up for disappearing. 'cause even though he ever so stupidly joined the damned military, you and your brother are still my pupils, and I know he joined for a good reason." All the way through her short lecture, Izumi's eyes held warmth of a mother Alphonse and his brother once had.

Alphonse nodded as much as an armor can. The soul of Alphonse Elric was crying tears of happiness.

"Tch, they weren't joking. They took my play toy away!" A pineapple headed male whined as he entered the -other than two more occupants- empty abandoned household.

"You have one more to play with, don't you?" Lust said pointedly, ignoring the pissed off Envy.

"He's not my _toy_! He's the _boost_ to make Fullmetal Pipsqueak _more_ fun!"

The door behind Envy clicked open, and there stood two figures. One tall male and one short female.

"Why, are we interrupting something personal?" The tall man, Tyki, asked innocently as Envy glared menacingly at the two.

Road blinked before giggling. "Oh, it's the blondie! Sorry, I just wanted him to be my doll for a little while! I hope you don't mind~!"

Envy growled and Lust smirked while Gluttony stared hungrily at Lero, who was hiding behind his mistress.

"R-Road-_tama_! P-please order the fat one to not try and eat me!"

* * *

><p>Moore snapped open her dark blue eyes.<p>

Sunlight filtered into the precinct and the brunette got up into a sitting position, clutching her head. One of the officers noticed her, "Oh, Moore, you're awake?"

A bit dazed, the woman blinked, slender eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Oh, where am I?" "The precinct." The man answered, abruptly pulling her up by the arm and directing her to the interrogation room entrance and knocked the door, "Inspector! Officer Moore is awake!"

"_Come in!_"

Opening the door, they were greeted by a full on rant by non other than Edward Elric.

"FOR THE _THOUSANDTH_ TIME! ME AND ALLEN WERE JUST PASSING BY WHEN THIS _STUPID_ _CAT_-" "_HISS_" "-ATE SOMETHING DEAR TO HIM!" Edward howled, losing his patience.

Allen was trying and feeling majorly in calming the pissed off blondie with a a sheepish smile,"Ed...please calm down..." Allen pleaded pathetically, they've been on about the interrogation ever since they bought Miss Moore back to the Precinct. Which was several hours ago, and Edward had been nothing but a pissed off brat since the interrogation started. For every questions asked, Allen would answer them, except for his back story and what ever didn't know about Edward. Which was just a load.

Moore stared at the two teens, then remembered something, "That's right! Charles-"

"We know."

"We're questioning two suspects as we speak." The Inspector said, completely unfazed by the ruckus taking place in front of him.

Moore on the other hand, sweat dropped at the scene taking place.

"FOR THE LAST TI-" "Ed! Please! Calm down!"

Eventually and surprisingly, Edward calmed down, not before giving an icy glare on the Inspector's way and huffing haughtily. Allen sighed as he smiled apologetically at the other occupants of the room, especially the inspector.

"The white ones name is Allen Walker while the blonde ones name is Edward Elric."

The inspector then suddenly slammed both his hands on the tabletop and stood abruptly, leaning forward to give a calculating stare to both Edward and Allen. With Edward seething and fire in the background...to put it simply, he was pissed. While Allen on the other hand just looked pitiful with crocodile tears.

"You both did it, didn't you?!"

"We-" "We didn't, I'm telling you!" Allen defended, hands clasped together. "How did it come to this?" The teen whimpered. '_Well, it all started with a cat..._' Ed answered mentally, having engaged in a stare-off with the fluffy cat in Allen's arms.

"We just carried the unconscious police officer here... " He tried, but the statement was shot back at him -courtesy of the inspector,- with a, "You were both at the scene, weren't you?!" and dang, did it sting.

Moore sweat dropped.

"Weren't you?!" '_The old fart's sure persistent to find a culprit..._' Edward thought, casting an annoyed glare in the direction of the fat inspector.(A/N: _I bet everyone hates this guy, so what the heck?_)

The inspector then took hold of Allen's left scaly hand and looked at it in disgust.

"And look, your hand's bright red!" "No, that was always that way..." Allen mumbled, trying to wriggle his hand free but instead having the strap* that covered most his hand to slide off, revealing a green cross embedded the center of his hand. Everyone was surprised with the exception of Allen himself and Edward. He'd already seen it the day before, when the whitette was explaining a few things about the only weapon that can defeat Akumas.

The inspector instantly released Allen's scaly hand and stared, shell shocked. "Wh-what the hell?" He stuttered, then he leaned in a bit and pointed at the green cross. "What did you put in your hand?!"

Allen only stared, unfazed at the offending words thrown at him as if he hears it every day. He does, honestly.

"You damned lunatic!" The inspector bellowed as he sits down, "You should take care of your body! Your mum and dad gave it to you!"

Edward involuntarily flinched slightly, clenching his teeth.

"Um..." Moore interrupted. The inspector glanced inquiringly at his subordinate, and the brunette just smiled, he grumbled.

"These boys were with me when it happened." She explained, making Allen sigh in relief and Edward to smirk triumphantly at the inspector.

"What?!"

"Inspector, there was a large bullet hole at the scene which looks like it came from a cannon. The boys had only a cat, a silver watch and a small suit case with them. There was no weapon at the church which would be capable of making such a tremendous impact."

Once again, the inspector slammed his hands on the tabletop, "When were you knocked unconscious, Officer Moore Hesse?!"

Moore's eyes cast downwards, looking guilty. "I-I apologize."

"Good Lord, you were at the scene, and you didn't even see who did it!" The inspector spoke disdainfully.

Allen raised his left hand up, "Um, I know the culprit." he stated helpfully.

Moore and the inspector stared at Allen in surprise while Ed had a look of guilt, Allen was going to explain about _him _and _them. _

"Well, I didn't really see it., but I know what it is, at any rate. Please let me assist with your investigation." The white haired teen admitted, shadows shadowing half of his form.

The atmosphere was tense, the temperature of the room seemed to have fallen several degrees as Allen explained, "It is called 'Akuma'. I see them quite often in my line of work. It will kill again. If we don't stop it now, it will be beyond our control."

"An Akuma?" Moore echoed, testing the name of the thing that murdered her partner.

"This is an anti-Akuma weapon." Allen declared, showing the green cross that shone ominously in the center of his Red scaly hand. His shadowed left eye wasn't its normal silver anymore, instead it was wholly black with a red circle and red rings. "Do you know of exorcists? I am a clergy man specializing in Akuma extermination." His left eye shone eerily.

'_ 'Akuma extermination', huh?_ ' Ed thought, glancing out the only window in the room. '_Seems just like a Homonculus to me..._'

✦_Crystalline Times_

Moore sweat dropped, seeing her superior and supposed savior engage in a stare-off.

"An exorcist?" The inspector parroted disbelievingly, folding his arms, "What are you on?" he huffed.

Having enough of this nonsense, he stood up and said in a dismissive tone, hand making a 'shoo-shoo' gesture at the two males, "Well, whatever. You're free to go, I'll be at the scene." '_Does the old fart think we're _that _incompetent?_ ' Ed thought distastefully as he glares at the inspector's back.

The inspector then spared a glance over his shoulders at Moore. On a spur moment, he turned around sharply and pointed a finger at Moore, and bellowed loudly, "Officer Moore! Take these boys home and watch them like a hawk!"

Said officer and boys stared incredulously at the inspector as their bodies lost colours, literally. "Eehh...?"

'_The old fart's still in on us..._' The blonde thought, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Back at the scene, a crowd were talking about the latest incident by the gate of said building, a big signboard that says 'Keep Out' in bold, capitalised letters stuck on the gate.<p>

"I heard a police officer died..."

"Looks pretty bad in there..."

"All those rumours are true. This place is possessed."

The inspector can be seen shouting orders to his men by the door of the building.

"What happened?"

A pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top was held and moved along by its owner through the gossiping crowd.

"A couple who married here two years ago were in an accident."

Dark purple smoke seeped out of an old man who was on a wheelchair, smoke surrounded an area behind him, and a fat man with abnormal purple skin, pointy ears, the widest grin plastered on its face, wearing small glasses, a top hat and fancy looking outfit appeared by said smoke.

"Ah, my beautiful, precious little Akuma." The statement seems to have been spoken by the fat man, even though he never opened his mouth, his voice was scratchy and eerie.

"Kill, kill, and evolve even more!"

"_Brother?_ " The voice of Moore Hesse echoed through the room's door, making the fat man glance up, grin never faltering at all. It seemed as if he was always that way.

"_Brother, I'm home. How are you feeling today? _"

The fat man chuckled darkly as he disappeared along with the abnormal smoke into thin air.

The door clicked open and Moore was seen stood by the door, looking a bit worried.

"Hello, Moore." The old man greeted.

"You're home early today." The old man who had short wavy brown hair noted.

Moore shut the door and noticed the silver tray that was still full of food and drink, "Brother, you haven't been eating at all lately." the younger voiced, worry clear in her dark blue eyes. "That's no good. You have to eat."

Moore stepped closer to a drawer by the corner of the room that has said silver tray on the drawer. "I'm full." The man dismissed easily.

Hearing that, the female in the room sighed, glancing at her brother. "I'm so sorry... " He apologised without even glancing at Moore.

"But, I'll be hungry again soon." He reassured, lowering his head.

The blue eyed woman headed towards her brother and knelt by him and said in a soft, soothing tone, "Don't give up, Mark."

There was a picture of a woman that looked a bit similar to Moore with her hair in a neat bun, two long strands of her framing her delicate, smiling face and a taller man beside her, smiling as well with short, wavy hair. They seemed as if they were about to get married with their attire.

"My sister in heaven surely wishes for your recovery."

_THUMP! THUMP!_

_"GAH! STUPID CAT!"_

_"Hey, come on, don't do that!"_

_"ALLEN!"_

_"MRREOWW"_

_CRASH!_

Moore glanced at the opposing door, startled at the ruckus made outside.

Out of the room, Ed was unfortunately the one who pillowed Allen from his doom, said whitette holding the fluffy cat in his arms.

Unfortunately for Allen _and_ Ed, a picture frame fell off and collided with Allen's head, soon followed by Ed's. "Ow!"

"Why am I the one who gets these treatments...?" The blonde groaned pathetically.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Moore boomed at the two young males, dark blue eyes scolding and both hands on her hips. "You two were going back to the scene, weren't you?"

Edward groaned while both Allen and (somehow)the cat gave Moore an innocent smile. "Just for a little-" "No way!"

_"Meow"_

Allen walked towards the window with the fluffy cat on his shoulders, a distant look on his face.

After the little incident, Moore explained to her brother about the two boys and that she's needed to take care of them because her superior ordered her to. Moore then decided to research on the supposed 'Akuma' that Allen talked about back at the Precinct, the two boys just shrugged and followed along. Edward wanted to study a few things himself anyways.

And so there they were, in the study room. With Allen staring out the window, Moore researching 'Akuma' and Edward reading what ever it is that he decided to read. While reading, Ed always glanced at his right arm, reminding himself that he _still_ had automail...But, that vision or whatever it is...it felt real...Al felt real...It felt like everything was okay... **Al...**

_"How could you, brother...?"_

_**"Do you not care about us, EDWARD?!"**_

Edward shook his head to clear off the realistic nightmare, reminding himself again that Alphonse, Winry, Grandma Pinako...were all back at Amestris... And he was...in...England, was it? England. Yes, England. He'll find his way back...somehow.

Then it clicked, how in the world did he get here anyway?

* * *

><p><em>"Maa, ..., don't take all the fun~...How about we send him in my dreamworld and while that we can drop him in our world~? Wouldn't it be more fun to see him suffer along more people, ...~?" The grey skinned girl asked her male companion, licking her lollipop casually.<em>

_"It _would_ be more fun..." The male considered it as he smirked and retracted his...butterflies...? _

_Their victim panted slightly, sweating all over. 'What the heck are they? ' He wondered, feeling a shudder climb up his spine. It...it felt as frightening as if he were fighting the Homunculi themselves...Only...they..._

_The girl hopped off the floating pink umbrella and stood in front of her blonde victim, smirking sadistically._

_Now that she was a bit closer, Edward can see...seven four pointed stars carved on her fore head. He suddenly felt light headed, and black spots started to appear in his vision. He only heard one last thing before succumbing into darkness, "Sweet dreams, _**_Edward Elric_**_..."_

* * *

><p>"Why can't I...? I swear I knew their names back then...What were they...? Damn..." The blonde cursed under his breath as he clutched his head, trying to remember at least <em>one <em>of their names.

Allen cupped his chin with his non-scaly hand, not noticing the trouble Edward was dealing with, he was too focused on his own thoughts, '_And it's right in front of me..._' his silver eyes were calculating, trying to find something deep, something unseen, something..._dangerous._

'_I hope the inspector is alright._'

"Allen, do you really think that the culprit is an Akuma?" Moore voiced out disbelievingly, snapping both young males from their thoughts.

"Eh? Huh?" Allen glanced at Moore, and Ed glanced up, waiting patiently for what ever the female wants to say. Yeah, Ed didn't believe in them before, he even thought Allen was a kid who lost his mind that escaped from an asylum, but then he thought it over, maybe they _did _exist.

Moore returned to her book as she spoke, "Akuma are just flights of fantasy thought up by our ancestors in their fear of sickness and misfortune. I don't believe in curses and the like." her brown eye brows slightly furrowed, glanced up from the book. "I really dislike that."

Ed spared a last glance at Moore's way before sighing and looking at Allen expectantly. Allen nodded and looked at Moore as he tried, "Well, the Akuma I talk about are different." this captured Moore's interest, as she looked at Allen with an inquiring face. "Huh?"

Allen held up his pointy finger as if he were teaching, "These Akuma are weapons." he started.

Unbeknownst to the three occupants of the room, the old man, now addressed as Mark, was by the door on his wheelchair, listening in.

"They are in fact virulent weapons created to destroy humanity. That is the true nature of the Akuma. They usually take the form of human beings, so they're difficult to distinguish from the general population, but-"

_SLAM!_

The door was abruptly opened by Mark, causing all three occupants of the study room to glance at him with wide eyes.

Seeing the man by the door suddenly made Edward uneasy, it felt like his encounters with the Homunculi and the two people who he still couldn't remember their names.

Mark's eyes were bulged as he raised his head up, silent noises escaping his mouth.

Edward stood up and made way for Moore who quickly went to Mark's side, the blonde still staring wearily at the man on the wheelchair.

The golden eyed boy side glanced his white haired friend, and noticed his silver eyes were calculating as well.

'_This "man" doesn't seem human, even Allen thinks so... What the hell _is _he then? His vibe doesn't feel overly threatening and tense unlike the Homunculi and _them.'

Allen's left eye suddenly dilated into wholly black, red circle and red rings just like back at the interrogation room. And as if it were a reaction, Mark's head shot up with a sickening crack, his eyes were rolled back.(A/N: _Heheheh...it rhymed ;)_)

"Eh...teacher..."

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea running away from the military?" The suit of armor asked shakily as he tries to not make any too loud noises.

Izumi crouched down from her position of watching out for any military officers, who, for your information, were chasing the soul bounded armor and his teacher. The reason was Edward Elric and his sudden disappearance. Edward hasn't reported to military HQ 'far too long', they said, and what other people that would know his location other than his brother?

Earlier that day, everything went smoothly at Izumi Curtis' home. Izumi was training with her student while Sig went out to get more medicine for his still ill affected wife. Once Alphonse and Izumi finished their sparring, they went inside to take a short break, when suddenly the damned military —as Izumi kindly dubbed the them—barged in her home and started interrogating the poor younger brother of the missing Elric. Izumi was furious, and started using her Alchemy to distract them for a while, using the time to escape and run away with her pupil in tow to an abandoned apartment and hid there since then.

The woman gave Alphonse a sharp look that clearly said "be quiet", and Alphonse obliged.

Izumi held her breath as she heard sharp footsteps of the military men, "This way, you fools!" a gruff voice bellowed loudly.

Soon enough, the sound of footsteps disappeared in the distance. The teacher cautiously peeked over the wide opened window, and only saw the deserted streets outside of the abandoned apartment. Izumi sighed in relief as she sat back by the wall, nodding at Alphonse that it's clear.

"What was your question?" She asked, staring at the vacant room's surroundings, moonlight seeping through the window and the gaping hole where a door was supposed to be.

"Do you think we'll be able to run from the military long enough?" The younger asked his teacher hesitantly, fiddling with his metal thumb.

Izumi glanced at her now scared pupil, and sighed. "Alphonse, if we have to, we'll just give in. _But _we'll talk _only _with your commanding officer. What was his name...? Colonel Bastard...?" "Colonel Roy Mustang." Alphonse corrected his teacher, chuckling a bit.

The woman just waved her hand at Alphonse flamboyantly, not seeming to care what ever the hell his commanding officer's name was, "Uh-huh. Colonel Roy Mustang, right, got it." she mumbled dismissively. Izumi glanced at Alphonse one last time before settling for the night, she needed it even though. "If you hear anything suspicious, wake me up instantly, okay, Alphonse?"

"Okay."

Edward groaned as dust surrounded him. "Geez..." He muttered distastefully and coughs roughly. He glanced at his right arm and saw his automail glint in the moonlight. It still looked okay so far, thank The Gate.

"Edward! Did you get hit?!" Allen's voice called out anxiously. The dust cleared off a bit and he now clearly saw the whitette and the brunette leaning by the wall. "Ahh...no! I think! If you count this, then kinda." The blondie replied as he showed his automail arm, already walking towards the two. Time to give up and face reality, he can't keep the fact his right arm is automail a secret just as much as Allen's left arm is a weapon.

Allen seemed surprised as was Moore. "Ed, what happened...?"

_CRASH!_

"No time to explain." Ed muttered quickly as he pulled Moore with Allen in tow and hid behind a poll, the Akuma had already made it at the Church.

"Hey!" A rather familiar voice called out, "What are you doing here?!" the three glanced aside and saw the inspector with a few of his men charging towards them.

"Inspector!"

Seeing the approaching floating machinery, the inspector abruptly halted and stared at it with wide eyes. "What the hell is that?!"

The man then pointed at the machine, and ordered in a voice of authority, "F-fire!" the men readied their guns and shot the seemingly indestructible machine, not even a single dent was made on the machine.

"Guns won't hurt it!" "Run!"

_Ka-chak!_

Before anyone can react, the Akuma fired bullets at the bigger group of people.

Ed narrowed his eyes at the scene playing in front of him with Moore staring wide eyed, horrified at what was happening. "Stop it..." She muttered.

The yells of the inspector and his men were wrenching as Allen covered Moore with his body and Ed shielded himself with his arms.

"Inspector...They're all..." Moore stared apprehensively at the area where the inspector and his men should have been if it weren't for the Akuma. Ed can only mutter a soft and quiet, "Sorry for not making it in time, inspector..." and give a sympathetic glance with his golden at Moore.

"You damned monster!" The brunette yelled, turning to the monster that murdered the inspector and his team in front of her eyes. Liquid had already formed in her dark blue eyes as she yelled some more, "Why did you kill them?! Why?!" hatred and confusion clear in her voice.

"It's no use asking it, Miss Moore. It doesn't do it of its own accord." The whitette said, then glanced back at the monster, "It is programmed to do this, so it might evolve as a weapon." he voiced, silver eyes focused.

Moore pointed at the Akuma with an accusing finger, blood boiling, "That's just a murder—machine!" Ed placed his automail hand on the woman's shoulder, said woman glanced back at him, and golden eyes stared back at dark blue as the blondie shook his head slowly.

"No. Akuma are living weapons that merge with living souls. That soul is controlled by its Creator. They require the soul of someone who lost faith in life and hates reality. It is the frustration of that soul that serves as the Akuma's energy source, and drives it to evolve." Allen's left eye was once again wholly black with red, staring back at the Akuma, seeing a trapped soul of a poor skeleton wearing a wedding dress. "Someone's soul lies within that Akuma. It is, without a doubt, someone who was very close to Mark." Moore thought over it for a moment, then gasped lightly, dark blue eyes shining in realization.

"The Akuma are machines made using ill-fated souls as their materials. All men have a measure of darkness in their souls. When a tragedy this darkness to come forth, the creator appears, and makes an Akuma from it."

"Tragedy?" Moore echoed inquiringly.

* * *

><p><em>A woman with brown hair in a neat bun with two long strands of brown hair framed her delicate face wearing white wedding attire glanced back at a woman with similar brown hair reaching her back with dark blue eyes behind thin rimmed glasses, wearing a simple dress who sat by the front seats. A man with short wavy brown hair wearing a fancy tuxedo who was beside the woman in the wedding dress glanced back as well as the female by the seats glanced aside.<em>

_The woman in the wedding dress sighed as she glanced forward. The man in the tuxedo glanced at the woman beside him, "Are you still fighting with Moore?" he inquired softly._

_"Well...I'm against her being a police officer. To think that she wants to find the person who killed our mother and father..." The woman admitted, her beautiful eyes holding remorse._

_"Claire, Moore doesn't want to become a police officer for revenge. She wants to do it so we can live safely and happily." The man explained softly as he stares at the french window in front of them._

_He then flashed a smile at the woman—now dubbed as Claire—and spoke in an understanding voice, "Believe in Moore, and in God's guidance. God will never betray ones who believes in him."_

_Claire opened her eyes that were filled with small tears as she smiled, and glanced at the man beside her, "You're right. I believe."_

_Everything seemed so right. Until the chandelier's rope that held said object above them gave up and dropped the chandelier._

_Before it landed on its actual victim, Claire screamed as she pushed the man out of the way, the man to let out a surprised yelp as he gets pushed aside, and see Claire take the blow of the chandelier._

_The sudden crash of the chandelier caused Moore to glance at the source of the sound. She gasped in shock and horror as she only saw the man in tuxedo aside from the big chandelier in front of him. Claire wasn't anywhere to be seen. That only meant that _she _lost her life due to the crash._

_Moore stood up and stared wide eyed at the chandelier, "Sister!" she yelled fearfully._

_Tears had clearly streamed down the man's face as he yelled to the heavens, "Claire!"_

_In the middle of the ruckus, a fat man with the widest grin that could've sliced his face in half, sickly purple skin, pointy ears, small glasses, top hat and fancy clothing appeared with purple smoke by the grieving man._

_He knelt down, "Well, good evening to you.3"_

_A metal grey skeleton appeared in front of the grieving man and the grinning man._

_"This is the magical body my company made. If you insert a soul in it, that soul will be revived!" The fat man continued giddily, gesturing to the metal skeleton. "It has the power to give back your Claire, who that hateful God saw fit to steal from you."_

_Hearing this, the grieving man widened his eyes._

_"I do need your cooperation, though. I need you to call her, for you two had such a deep bond." He said, grin still wide._

_The man in the tuxedo's eyes flashed with —false—hope. "You can recall Claire's soul?" The man inquired._

_The last words before the grinning man disappeared was, "That's right."_

_The man in tuxedo was filled with new joy. He stepped forward, smiling widely as he called out, hands spread wide, seeming to be ready for an embrace, as he called out loudly, "Claire!"_

_A purple coloured force shot down towards the metal skeleton, on a spur moment, the metal skeleton was set on blue flames, but the skeleton didn't melt or anything of the like, oh no. Of course not. Instead, an upside down black star formed by its forehead and "Claire" was written in cursive just below the black star._

_The skeleton twitched and it spoke in the voice of the man's beloved Claire, "Ma-Mark?" The man—Mark—smiled wider._

_"What have you done?" The skeleton yelled painfully at Mark, causing him to flinch and frown as tears still continue to stream down. "Why have you turned me into an Akuma?! I can't get out now!"_

_Hands suddenly held Mark's shoulders in an iron grip, and Mark side glanced to see the same fat man who told him what to do. "You are mine now. Here is your first order," the man's golden, slitted eyes flashed behind the glasses, "kill this man and take his form!"_

_The skeleton stepped forward, and it struggled, but it was futile as the skeleton did as told._

_The shadow of the skeleton entering the body of Mark was horrid, but of course, the fat man was unfazed. Once the skeleton was one with the pathetic human, the fat man seemed more giddy as he spoke, "Happy Birthday! Done and done!"_

* * *

><p>All through Allen's explanation, Ed glanced at his automail, memorizing <em>that day <em>four years ago. It still twisted his heart that _he _was the reason his brother lost his _whole _body while he only lost two limbs. Because of him, Alphonse can't eat. Because of him, Alphonse can't sleep well. Because of him...that their world just went upside down. Alphonse _still _shouldered his burden even though he knows it's all his fault.

He shook his head to clear it off, he was in trouble right now, and he _needs _to focus.

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his right arm into a blade. He readied himself into a fighting stance.

Allen noticed this, and silver eyes were alarmed.

Edward was abruptly shoved behind Allen, "You can't save it like that, remember?!" The whitette reminded the blonde.

"It's useless!"

An imaginary rock with the word "useless" written on it fell on top of Edward. '_I think I finally understand how he feels, now..._' The blonde thought miserably, memorizing the time Riza called Mustang useless...

"Holy cross that dwells within me! Give me the strength to crush this darkness!" Allen's left arm suddenly formed into a big metal claw, the cross that was embedded in his hand glowing drastically, his left eye was once again not the usual silver.

"Pitiful Akuma, let your soul be saved!"

The Akuma twitched and aimed for Allen, but before it could even shoot a single bullet, said teen had already struck it with his huge claw, "I'm sorry...It'll all be over soon. Rest in piece, Mrs. Claire." a teardrop fell from Moore's dark blue eyes, and a shrill scream was heard as the poor soul was finally released. "Thank you." A small voice said softly.

.

.

.

"They're together in heaven, aren't they? Claire and Mark..." Moore asked distantly, head buried in her curled body.

Allen smiled softly as he answered the woman, "They are. I'm sure of it..." Ed narrowed his eyes at the crescent moon, right arm perched on his knee. '_Heaven...Doubt I'll go there when I die..._' The blondie thought distantly, clutching his automail hand.

"'The Millennium Earl', that is the Creator's name. He is currently conducting a play that may mean the destruction of all mankind. It is the duty of we exorcists to end it." Something moved under the brown coat, then out flew Timcanpy, as he instantly went to his master and snuggled up in his white hair.

"Ed..." "Hm...?"

"...what happened?" Ed glanced at the worried and curious white haired teen beside him, then glanced back at his glinting automail arm, and sighed. Allen reminded him a bit of his little brother; Alphonse.

"...I did the most taboo thing ever...I performed Human Transmutation..." Allen cocked his head to the side and looked questioningly at the blonde beside him. "'Human Transmutation'?"

Ed sighed again, "Human Transmutation is something we perform with Alchemy. A skill that technically everyone can do. Equivalent Exchange is the first law of Alchemy, and, back then, me and my little brother, Alphonse had studied it, and held the law tight as if it were our lifeline. We had performed Human Transmutation...because we lost our mother four years ago..." Allen glanced at the blonde in surprise; The blonde did a taboo for his mother? Allen traced the scar given by his foster father, Mana, who Allen had turned into an Akuma. Maybe he and Ed were a tad bit similar...

"Me and Alphonse had went to get supplies when we returned and saw our mother on the floor. We found out that she hid the fact she was ill in her last moments. Me and Al were devastated, our bastard of a father didn't even come to her funeral... Out of grief, I suggested us to perform Human Transmutation to bring her back to life..." "Back to life?" "Yeah...We-no..._I _was so stupid and naive that I thought that the ingredients for the human body and a bit of our blood was enough to pay for the Equivalent Exchange...everything went smooth until hands started to take my brother away, and took away my left leg..." Moore gasped as Ed told his story, "I was so scared that I created a seal with my blood on a suit of armor and traded my right arm for my brother's soul that hadn't been lost just yet...And it worked...He was there, holding me. He asked in where mom was, and...what we brought back wasn't even human...It was a damned monster... I can't even look at it..." Ed buried his face in his hands, apparently not wanting to say anymore. Allen can understand a bit...but take away a child's body? That was too far...

* * *

><p><span><em>Preview✦<em>

_[Allen: This is the chapter in where we finally made it to the Black Order. With Ed tagging along, of course.]_

'_Thank The Gate teacher taught us...If not, I'd possibly be dead by now..._' Ed thought as he panted heavily when he and Allen _finally _made it to the top of the damned cliff. '_Who the hell would even...?_'

"O-oi, who's fucking idea was it to build the damned thing on a fucking cliff...?" "Language, Ed. And, I have no idea..." Allen admitted as he stared at the black building.

_[Edward: And also the chapter where we meet girly man...]_

"Che, moyashi..." Allen's smile twitched, then Kanda glanced at the short blonde and snorted, "Pipsqueak."

Cue rant.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED MIDGET, YOU RETARDED, STUPID, IDIOTIC FUCKING GIRLY MAN?!"

Allen snickered slightly and Kanda suddenly looked like a demon...

_[Allen: Eventually, I had to go on a mission alone with BaKanda while Ed stays at the Order...]_

"Ahh...This is so boring...!" Edward groaned as he rolls on his bed, Allen went on a mission-no fair! He wanted to go as well, but _no, _since he wasn't an accommodator, Komui stated that it was 'too dangerous'. He can take care of himself!

_Creaaak..._

"Ahh...I should get oil for this thing..."

_[Edward&Allen: Next on Crystalline Times - The Black Order]_

_[Pitiful Akuma, let your soul be saved!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Author-san's chatroom✦<strong>

**_Author-san joined_**

**_Edward Elric joined_**

**_Alphonse Elric joined_**

Author-san: _My God!-_

Edward Elric: _Please shut up._

Author-san: _-Ten followers and five favs for Prologue?! Are you serious?! I mean,-_

Edward Elric: _Shut. Up._

Author-san: _-Would _you _shut up?! I'm trying to talk to my readers, thank you very much! Pipsqueak..._

Edward Elric: _WHO ARE YOU-_

Alphonse Elric: _xKari-nekoXx-san doesn't own D. Gray-man and Fullmetal Alchemist, Katsura Hoshino-sama and Hiromu Arakawa-sama owns their own animes/mangas_

Author-san: _Eh...whateves. Thank you Alphonse, and thank you readers for reviewing, faving and following this story. Oh, and thanks for even bothering to read! o3o _**_R&R!_**


End file.
